High Seas Sonic
by Rai829
Summary: Sonic/Flapjack x-over. Sonic and crew find themselves trapped in a strange new world. Sonic can't properly traverse the water-covered world, so he enlists the aid of Cap'n K'nuckles and Flapjack, setting up an adventure that will span the seas.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic knew the second he woke up, that today was gonna be a really freaking' bad day. Not only did he stumble into a river in his half-asleep stupor, but Amy caught him off guard and pinned him in the water for a full hour.

_'Yeah, today really sucks!' _He thought as he looked at his egg-shaped enemy.

"You won't stop me this time, Sonic!" The doctor declared as he swiped his arms in dramatic fashion.

Sonic looked around the room from the table he was strapped to, all his backup was unconscious on the floor, even Shadow and Rouge, and he'd never seen that happen before, especially with Rouge. Not because she was amazing or anything, but because she rarely did anything aside from hang back and occasionally jump in, and that one jump in moment was what left the bat woman sprawled across the floor.

"You see, Sonic, with this Chaos Emerald, I can tear open the fabric of the worlds for my own bidding. Hmmmmm, I think I'll start with a monster capable of crushing this entire planet!" Eggman cried excitedly as he stuffed the emerald into the machine, pressing a lot of buttons as he did so.

Sonic couldn't let this happen, he pulled at his binds, trying desperately to free himself, but it was no use, the binds were too strong.

_'I can't believe I fell for such a stupid trick!'_ The blue hero berated himself.

Then Sonic noticed something. Shadow, without even looking up, raised his hand in the direction he thought the machine was. A small ball of light began to form in the hands of the anti-hero, becoming brighter and brighter. Using the last bit of his power, Shadow let it lose.

"Chaos...Spear," He barely whispered.

The beam shot out and struck the machine. Eggman freaked out as sparks flew over the base, threatening to light his brand-spanking new carpet on fire.

"AHHHHHHH!! I just got that today!" The scientist screamed.

There was a blinding light as the machine grew in power and malfunctioned even more. Sonic's wounds got the better of him and he passed out before the ordeal was over. He was glad Shad managed to destroy the machine and he assumed that was it, but he couldn't be more wrong. Where one adventure ends, another begins.

**XXXXXXX**

"Adventure!" The blond boy shouted as he walked into the run-down building with his captain.

"Not so loud Flapjack, Peppermint Larry might get suspicious if he learns we're going somewhere!" His captain shushed him.

"Adventure..." The boy, known as Flapjack, whispered.

"Good," His literally blue captain smiled as they walked up to the bar.

"Hello boys!" The bartender, Peppermint Larry, greeted as his two best customers walked up to the bar, "The usual drink for ye?"

"You bet!" The captain affirmitized.

The bartender shoved two glasses towards the adventurers, the glasses filled with candy. The two excitedly snatched up the 'drinks', the captain paying as he did so.

"Say, K'nuckles," The boy said to his captain as they walked over to their usual booth, "Where are we adventuring today?"

"I found a map to Candied Island today, Flap! This is the big one!" K'nuckles replied as he snatched up his drink with his wooden hands.

The captain grimaced a little as he saw the boy's face suddenly light up to blinding status.

"MY _EYES_!!" Someone screamed as the blinding light hit him in the face and threw him against the wall.

Flapjack inhaled like he was about scream to the heavens, but was silenced when a wooden hand wrapped around his face.

"Easy, boy! Remember, we can't let anyone get suspicious."

The boy's words were muffled as he agreed.

After finishing off their 'drinks', the two walked out and began to make their way through the murky dock-like town of Stormalong.

Making their way to the edge of the town, the two came to the edge and looked down, finding their ship.

"Hey Bubbie!" The boy greeted the blue whale as he hopped down into her arms.

"Hey, baby!" She hugged the boy affectionately, "How was your trip into town?"

"It was great! Apparently when I wasn't lookin', K'nuckles secured some info about Candied Island!"

"Oh no, don't tell me we're goin' on another wild goose chase for that place!" The boy's mother figure didn't seem too pleased.

"Don't worry Bubbie, this time it's the real deal! I just know it is!"

"Whatever you say Flap-baby." The woman opened her mouth so the two could climb into their primary mode of transport.

K'nuckles climbed through the whale's blow hole and stood atop the steed, pulling a map out of his adventuring hat. He scratched his chin with his wooden hands as he tried to decipher the paper.

"Let's see...according to the map, we need to go...north!" K'nuckles pointed and Bubbie took off.

"Adventure!" Flapjack shouted as the trio cut through the sea.

**XXXXX**

Sonic groaned as he woke up in the lush forest. He looked around, searching for his friends. Finding nothing, the hedgehog sat up and trudged forward, ignoring his battle scars the best he could. Soon he saw an end to the forest and he pushed through the brush. He froze as he looked out into the vast ocean.

The blue hero suddenly felt a little light-headed, and found himself in the sand within the next few seconds.

_'Water...so much...water...' _And like that he was out for the second time in the past few minutes.

**XXXXX**

**Okay, so this first chapter wasn't all that great, but I suck with story beginnings. And yes, the chapter's will be longer starting next chapter.**

**Please review, and the more people review the faster I write.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Meeting a Hero

**To the two people that favorited my story, thank you! Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**XXXXXX**

Flapjack sweeped his telescope around the environment. Everything was so far away, even with the powerful piece of equipment, he couldn't see anything.

"I can't see anything cap'n. Every thing's too far away!"

The scope was then plucked from the boy's eye. K'nuckles then turned it around so the smallest end was facing the boy and put it back.

"Oh...it was backwards," Flapjack said knowingly.

K'nuckles grumbled a little as the stared at the map, waiting for any prompt to change course. Meanwhile, Flapjack continuously searched for any signs of islands or ships. The boy gasped as he caught sight of an island far away, and caught sight of some kinda thing dead in the sand.

"Cap'n K'nuckles! It looks like some thing's dead on that island!" the boy told his captain.

"Lemme see that!" the old sea dog snatched the scope from Flapjack and looked towards the small speck of land. "Yep, that thing's dead alright."

"What is it?"

"Don't know, but it's blue whatever it is."

A loud grumbling caught the two's attention and they both looked down to find that there stomachs had tremors gong through them.

"I'm hungry," Flap stated.

"Me too. Hey! Maybe we can cook that thing on the beach!"

"Isn't that a little gross? Who knows how long that thing's been dead for."

"Flapjack, you wanna be a real adventurer, right?"

"Adventure!" the boy threw his arms in the air excitedly.

"Well, to be a real adventurer, you gotta eat random stuff so you can survive."

"Well, alright."

"Good! Bubbie, head for that beach!" the captain pointed.

Bubbie couldn't get too close, or else she would've washed up on shore, so K'nuckles and Flapjack had to swim a ways to the island.

"Now, don't go poisonin' my babies mind with any of your lies, K'nuckles!" The motherly whale warned.

The sailor just threw his arm down in a dismissing fashion and clambered onto the beach with the boy. Flapjack picked up a stick and proceeded to poke the thing in the face, making sure it was dead. Yep, no movement. K'nuckles then proceeded to pick the thing up.

"Whoa, look how huge its hands and feet are!" Flapjack pointed to the aforementioned anatomy.

The boy then slid the gloves off the blue hands and popped the shoes off the socked feet. Slipping the gloves onto his hands and shoes over his shoes, Flapjack proceeded to prance around.

"Hey, look at me! I've got _huge_ hands and feet that are in no way proportionate to my body! I probably get all the chicks because of the 'big hands and feet' rumor!" Flapjack giggled after he was finished.

"Flapjack, that's not very nice! We don't know what this thing sounds like or acts, so we can't make fun of him, it's just not the proper way to defile somebody!" K'nuckles waved his wooden finger around as he preached a lesson that wasn't all that great.

K'nuckles then burst into laughter, causing Flapjack to laugh too.

"But that was pretty funny! Hey, where'd it go?!" K'nuckles looked into his empty hands.

"You dropped it when you started waving you finger." the boy pointed under his captain.

K'nuckles found the thing passed out directly under him, face-first in the sand. Flapjack slipped the garments back onto the creature and K'nuckles scooped him back up and flung him over his shoulder.

The two pushed their way through the brush, trying to find a place to set up a fire.

"Hey, this looks like a nice spot!" Flapjack said as the two walked into an open field.

K'nuckled plopped the thing down on the ground, it landing with a loud 'thud'.

"Right. Flapjack, go get some firewood and rocks! I'm gonna show you how a real adventurer cooks his meals."

"Aye aye, cap'n!" Flapjack hurried off into the forest, his mission clear.

The boy came back within seconds, a pyramid of firewood stacked in his tiny arms. Flapjack dropped the huge amount of nature roughly onto the ground.

"Mission complete!" Flapjack saluted his captain.

K'nuckles patted the quick boy on the head and stacked some of the sticks up in a small tent and piled rocks around it. The sailor then picked up two sticks and waved one in Flapjack's face like a conducting wand.

"Watch this boy! This is how adventurers light their fires." K'nuckles then proceeded to rub the sticks together.

**2 hours later.**

The sailor continued to rub the sticks together furiously, his usually blue face now red in frustration. Flapjack snored loudly a few feet away, the usually hyper boy had passed out form boredom after about 3 minutes.

"Come on you pieces of sh-t!" the sailor cursed in aggravation.

K'nuckles let out a frustrated grunt and threw the two sticks down into the tent of sticks. His eyes widened when he saw the sticks burst into roaring flames when they struck the ground.

"Well...that'll do," the sailor said with a shrug.

He reached over and shook his young partner by the shoulder. The boy grumbled a little and his eyes fluttered open.

"Wha' hoppa?" the boy asked sleepily.

"Erm...the flames were so intense you passed out," his captain lied, "Anyway, it's time to cook this...hopefully good-tasting...whatever..."

K'nuckles scooped the thing up and plopped it into the fire pit lazily. The two watched for a few seconds as the thing burned.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The adventurers' eyes widened as the blue creature jumped into the air and screamed bloody murder, covered in fire.

"SH-T!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! SWEET CHRIST!! MY ASS!!"

The two watched stoically as the creature zipped back and forth at an unnatural speed.

"I don't think that thing was dead, cap'n," Flapjack said matter-of-factly.

"Well, it'll probably die soon," K'nuckles replied as he watched it run around and circles.

They then watched as it dropped to the ground and rolled into ball and rolled around the ground.

"STOP, DROP, ROLL!!" He shouted.

**XXXXXX**

Sonic glared at the two adventurers, pain and anger in his emerald green eyes. K'nuckles chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. The silence was deafening between the three, a silence Flapjack decided to break.

"So, Mr. Sonic...what's brings a big hero like yourself to this...island?" The boy's smile was filled with uncertainty.

Sonic said nothing and continued to bore into the two with one of the few parts of his body that wasn't singed.

"What the hell do ya' want ye deformed hedgehog? we put ya' out!" K'nuckles exclaimed as he threw his own glare out.

"By stomping on me...some of those places aren't meant to have feet in them," Sonic sounded serious, something the blue hero usually wasn't.

"Mr. Sonic, we're really, _really _sorry we lit you on fire and tried to cook you," Flapjack said.

Sonic's eyes softened when the boy pulled the 'puppy dog eyes' trick. The hero turned away, but he could still feel the boy's big eyes bore into his 'forgiveness' muscle.

"...Fine...it's alright," Sonic finally gave in and gave a warm smile.

This smile was quickly replaced with confusion and shock when he felt two small arms wrap around his torso.

"Yay!" Flapjack exclaimed as he hugged the furry even tighter.

To Sonic's relief, K'nuckles effortlessly lifted the boy and sat him back down where he originally was.

"So, what're you two doing here?" Sonic asked as to avoid any nervous energy again.

"Ah ah!" Flapjack waved his finger teasingly, "That's rude, we asked you first."

So Sonic explained the situation, how they lost, how the machine exploded, and why he was passed out on the beach.

"Interesting story...lacked detail though. True adventurers and heroes have charisma to their tales!"

"Say what?" Sonic looked confused.

"Yeah, the Cap'n's really good at that, like the story of how he fought off the kraken single-handedly," Flapjack added.

"Aye! T'was a dark and stormy day," K'nuckles began, his accent suddenly going 'full pirate.', "Me 'n me crew were eatin' our candies when a loud 'thunk' echoed through our vessel. 'Thunk' 'thunk' 'thunk', louder and louder it grew..."

Sonic let out a groan and buried his head in his hands as he layed back in the sand, slightly shaking his head at his predicament. He was trapped on an island, and the only way to get off was to get the help of these two idiots.

_'Sh-tiest day ever!' _he thought.

"...And that's how I lived and my crew died," K'nuckles finished his story.

"Yay!" Flapjack stood up and clapped furiously as his captain struck a heroic pose.

"Yeah...that was great." Sonic didn't sound amused.

"Now, to answer your question, we're on a search for Candied Island," Flapjack said.

"Candied Island?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know what Candied Island is?!" K'nuckles sounded shocked and appalled.

"Nope."

"Only the greatest place ever!" Flapjack began, "Imagine it: Vines made of liquorish, rivers made of soda, giant lollipop trees, mountains made of ice cream..." Flapjack suddenly stopped and gave a rather creepy shudder as his mouth started to water, as did K'nuckles'.

Sonic raised an eyebrow at the two, not entirely sure he was awake.

"Yeah, sounds great." Sonic sounded less than enthusiastic, "Anyway, I don't suppose you guys can help me get off this island and back where I should be?"

"Sorry pal, I run a tight-nit crew, I just can't let anyone aboard our vessel," K'nuckles said as he crossed his arms.

"I'll help you search for Candied Island."

"Welcome aboard!" K'nuckles eagerly shook the hedgehog's hand as peppermint candies swirled in his eyes.

"So, where's you ship?" Sonic asked as he stood up.

"Bubbie's over there." Flapjack pointed out to sea.

Sonic's jaw dropped when he saw a bright blue whale floating out at sea.

"Okay...that's fine, I've seen weirder. How do we get to it?"

"First off, Bubbie's a girl, second, you gotta swim," Flapjack answered.

Sonic's eyes widened in fear at the mention of swimming. There was no way they were getting him in that water, no sir!

Before Sonic could react, K'nuckles had grabbed Sonic's wrist with his wooden hands and began to drag him across the beach.

"Wait, stop! I don't wanna swim!" Sonic freaked.

He struggled in the sailor's grip, but strength was never his strong point, and he was almost effortlessly dragged into the frigid waters by the uncaring captain.

Bubbie watched as K'nuckles pulled a screaming, thrashing blue thing through the water, while still trying to swim.

"Stop yer thrashin', It's not like the water's gonna bite!" K'nuckles said as he continued to drag Sonic through the waters.

"Hey, baby!" Bubbie greeted Flapjack.

"Hey Bubbie! Me 'n K'nuckles found a new friend on the island." Flapjack gestured to the thrashing Sonic.

"Well that's nice." The motherly whale smiled.

Bubbie opened her mouth and K'nuckles hurled the hero into her, then he climbed in after Flapjack. The two watched as Sonic shivered in a corner of the whale's mouth, muttering about how water was the 'death-bringer'.

"Hmmmm, something tells me this boy hasn't gotten his sea legs yet," K'nuckles observed.

"Oh well, we can teach him later," Flapjack added enthusiastically.

"Whatever." K'nuckles shrugged and climbed through Bubbie's blow hole, Flapjack following with the telescope.

_'What have I gotten myself into?!'_ Sonic's rattled brain thought as he felt the whale begin moving, heading off for the next location.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review. I will not update until I get at least one review, and the more reviews after the faster I update.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
